


aetates

by cogito



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cogito/pseuds/cogito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>impasse gambit character studies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aetates

she tidies her room and curls up into bed with the thick bound volume of church canon she needs to brush up on. her soft fingers gently thumb through the creased pages as she sets it upon her knee. by candlelight, the words on the page can hardly be read, but she tries anyway. anything to get her mind off the stupid decision that the king has made.

"stupid, stupid, stupid," repetitions of the two syllable word fill the air. she can't anything done today if her mind crowds with this kind of garbage. dulce slams the book shut with a loud thud, kicking up the dust gathered on the pages. she stows it behind her bed and blows out the candle in a gentle puff of air before pulling the blankets over her head.

is she going to spend every night racking her mind to answers for the stupid actions of the monarchy? a soft growl rises in her throat, and she kicks at the blankets until she tumbles on to the ground and slams her head against the end table with a wham.

that's gonna leave a bruise in the morning.


End file.
